1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush roller for brushing a surface of a photosensitive material at a time of processing of the photosensitive material by a processing solution. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brush roller in which a web-like member provided with wire members is wound around a peripheral surface of a roller main body in a helical manner.
The present invention further relates to a photosensitive material processing apparatus for brushing a surface of a photosensitive material by a brush roller, in which a web-like member provided with wire members is wound around a roller main body in a helical manner, at a time of processing the photosensitive material by a processing solution.
The present invention also relates to a mounting structure of a pair of rollers provided in a photosensitive material processing apparatus for processing a photosensitive material such as a photosensitive surface printing plate or the like by a processing solution and transferring the photosensitive material while holding therebetween.
The present invention still further relates to a spray pipe, a pair of which is provided in a photosensitive material processing apparatus for processing a photosensitive material such as a surface printing plate or the like by a processing solution so as to be arranged in upper and lower portions with respect to a transferring path for the photosensitive material, and discharging the processing solution toward the photosensitive material.
The present invention yet further relates to a filter case provided in a photosensitive material processing apparatus for processing a photosensitive material or the like by a processing solution, to which a filter for removing a solid material in the processing solution is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
 less than  less than Prior Art 1. greater than  greater than 
A photosensitive material includes a photosensitive surface printing plate (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cPS printing platexe2x80x9d) in which a photosensitive layer is formed on a surface of a supporting body employing aluminum or the like. Further, the PS printing plate includes a so-called photo polymer printing plate on which a photo polymerization layer is formed as the photosensitive layer.
In a development processing apparatus for processing a development of an image exposed PS printing plate (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cPS printing plate processorxe2x80x9d), an image is formed by dipping the PS printing plate into a developing solution so as to swell the photosensitive layer (photo polymerization layer) and removing the photosensitive layer from a portion on the supporting body. Further, in the PS printing plate processor, the structure is made such that a removal of the unnecessary photosensitive layer from the portion on the supporting body can be promoted by brushing the surface of the PS printing plate dipped into the developing solution by a brush roller.
In this case, the brush roller used in the PS printing plate processor includes a cloth to which wire members are previously attached, that is, a structure in which a woven wire cloth corresponding to a web-like member is wound around a roller main body in a helical manner. In conventional, in the brush roller using the woven wire cloth, a back surface side of the woven wire cloth (a surface to which the woven wires are not attached) is bonded to a peripheral surface of the roller main body by an adhesive agent or the like, however, in the case of using the adhesive agent, there is a risk that the adhesive agent runs over the woven wire cloth so as to bind the wire members, and a bonding performance is reduced by the processing solution such as the developing solution or the like, whereby the woven wire cloth is peeled.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a brush roller structured such that a woven wire cloth wound around a roller main body in a helical manner is mechanically fixed to both end portions of an axial portion of the roller main body in a portion out of an area opposing to the PS printing plate by using a band or the like.
However, when the woven wire cloth is dipped into the processing solution such as the developing solution or the like, an elongation is generated in the woven wire cloth to no small extent (for example, about 0.3% after several months in the developing solution processing the PS printing plate). Further, a torsional force is applied to the woven wire cloth wound around the roller main body in a helical manner due to a contact pressure given by the wire members being contact with the PS printing plate.
Accordingly, an elongation is generated in the woven wire cloth and the winding with respect to the roller main body is loosened, in the structure made such that the woven wire cloth is simply fixed to both end portions along the axial direction of the roller main body. Further, the winding tightness is generated in one end side of the roller main body due to the torsional force applied to the woven wire cloth, and when the woven wire cloth is tensioned due to the winding tightness, there is a case that another end side is extended and a gap is generated between the woven wire cloths. The looseness and the gap in the woven wire cloth mentioned above appears on the surface of the PS printing plate as a surface irregularity so as to reduce a finish quality of the PS printing plate.
 less than  less than Prior Art 2. greater than  greater than 
As mentioned above, the brush roller used for processing the PS printing plate includes the cloth to which the wire members are previously attached, that is, the structure in which the woven wire cloth corresponding to the web-like member is wound around the roller main body in a helical manner.
In this case, in the case that the woven wire cloth is wound around the roller main body in a helical manner, a boundary portion between the woven wire cloths disposed adjacent to each other along the axial direction of the roller main body is generated around the roller main body in a helical shape. A density of the wire materials is reduced in the boundary portion of the woven wire cloth.
On the other hand, in a photo polymer printing plate employed in a computer to plate (CTP) or the like, it is necessary to increase a contact pressure applied to the PS printing plate by the wire members at a time of brushing.
However, in the case of increasing the contact pressure at a time of brushing, a surface irregularity of density of the wire members in the boundary portion of the woven wire cloth wound around the roller main body appears as a streak-like surface irregularity on the surface of the PS printing plate so as to reduce a finish quality of the image formed in the PS printing plate.
There is a case that the streak-like surface irregularity mentioned above clearly appears if the respective contact portions of the boundary portions of the woven wire cloths of two brush rollers with the surface of the PS printing plate are close to each other or overlapped with each other when brushing the surface of the PS printing plate, for example, with using two brush rollers.
 less than  less than Prior Art 3. greater than  greater than 
In the photosensitive material processing apparatus, a process such as a development or the like is performed by a plurality of processing solutions by dipping the photosensitive material into the processing solution while transferring the image exposed photosensitive material, and spraying the processing solution onto the surface of the photosensitive material.
For example, in the PS printing plate processor corresponding to the photosensitive material processing apparatus for processing the photosensitive surface printing plate (PS printing plate) as the photosensitive material, there are provided a plurality of processing steps using the processing solution such as a developing step of dipping the PS printing plate into the developing solution so as to process, a water washing step of spraying a water washing water to the PS printing plate so as to perform a water washing process, a desensitization step of applying a desensitization processing solution such as a gum solution or the like to the surface of the PS printing plate in which the water washing step is finished, so as to perform a desensitization process, and the like, thereby applying the developing, water washing desensitization processes and the like to the image exposed PS printing plate.
In the PS printing plate processor mentioned above, the structure is made such that at a time of transferring the PS printing plate from a processing tank in an upstream side to a processing tank in a downstream side, the PS printing plate is held between a pair of rollers so as to squeeze down the processing solution attached to the surface of the PS printing plate, thereby preventing the processing solution in the upstream side from being mixed into the processing solution in the downstream side.
In this case, in order to hold the PS printing plate by a pair of rollers so as to squeeze down the processing solution, it is necessary to apply a strong gripping force to a portion between a pair of rollers. As a structure applying a nipping force to a pair of rollers mentioned above, for example, both ends of an extension coil spring are connected to each other in a ring shape and the ring-like coil spring is wound around bearings pivoting the respective rollers. Further, there is employed a way of mounting the bearing of the lower roller to a side plate and urging the bearing of the upper roller toward the bearing of the lower roller by urging means using variously structured springs.
In order to squeeze down the processing solution from the PS printing plate, it is necessary to apply a great nipping force to a portion between a pair of rollers, so that it is necessary to employ a spring having a great urging force.
However, in the case of applying the great urging force to the portion between a pair of rollers by using the urging means such as the coil spring or the like which applies the urging force to the portion between the coil spring connected in a ring manner or the side plate and the bearing, it is not easy to attach and detach a pair of rollers with respect to the side plate. For example, it is necessary to urge one roller to another roller by engaging one end of the coil spring with the side plate and engaging another end of the coil spring with the bearing of one roller against the great urging force in a state that the bearings of the opposing rollers can move to directions being contact with each other and being apart from each other. Further, it is necessary to move another end of the coil spring apart from the bearing of one roller against the urging force when taking out a pair of rollers from the side plate, whereby ease of maintenance is reduced.
 less than  less than Prior Art 4. greater than  greater than 
In the PS printing plate processor, for example, in the water washing step, the structure is made such that a pair of spray pipes are arranged in upper and lower portions of the transferring path of the PS printing plate, the washing water is discharged toward the PS printing plate from the spray pipe and the developing solution is rinsed from the surface (both of the upper and lower surfaces) of the PS printing plate.
In this case, when jamming in a state that the PS printing plate is held between a pair of spray pipes, it is necessary to cut the PS printing plate by using a metal scissors or the like, in order to take out the PS printing plate.
In the PS printing plate processor, in order to prevent the state that the PS printing plate should be cut from being generated, the structure is made such that a pair of spray pipes arranged in the upper and lower portions of the transferring path of the PS printing plate are respectively mounted independently between a pair of side plates. Further, the structure is made such that the same flow amount of processing solution is supplied to a pair of spray pipes by independently mounting the upper and lower spray pipes so as to independently supply the processing solution.
However, in the case that a pair of spray pipes are independently mounted to the portion between a pair of side plates, it becomes complex to perform an operation of taking out the spray pipe. In particular, since the spray pipe is frequently provided in a narrow space between a pair of rollers for squeezing the washing water from the PS printing plate, at a time of taking out the lower spray pipe, it is necessary to insert hands to a narrow space between a pair of rollers so as to perform the operation after taking out the upper spray pipe, so that a maintenance is not easily performed.
 less than  less than Prior Art 5. greater than  greater than 
In the PS printing plate processor, for example, the structure is made such that the brush roller is provided within the developing tank and the surface of the PS printing plate is brushed by the brush roller, whereby removing the unnecessary photosensitive layer is promoted. Further, in the PS printing plate processor, the developing solution within the developing tank is recirculated, whereby the developing solution is stirred so that a concentration and a temperature of the developing solution become uniform. Accordingly, the finish quality of the PS printing plate is intended to be improved.
In this case, there is a case that dusts or grimes such as paper powders of PS-plated inserting paper to be processed or silicates contained in the photosensitive layer are mixed as a lump within the developing solution. When a solid material such as the dusts, the grimes, the lump of silicates or the like is mixed into the developing solution and attached to the surface of the PS printing plate, there is a case that the solid material prevents the developing process from being promoted and stays attached to the surface of the PS printing plate, thereby reducing the finish quality of the PS printing plate.
Accordingly, in the PS printing plate processor, the structure is made such that a filter is provided in the middle of the recirculating path so as to remove the solid material in the developing solution, at a time of recirculating the developing solution within the developing tank.
In this case, since the solid material in the developing solution is attached to the filter and a clogging is generated, it is necessary to frequently perform a maintenance such as cleaning or the like.
The filter mentioned above includes a filter formed in a cylindrical shape, and this filter is received in a cylindrical outer case. In order to take out the filter from the filter case corresponding to the outer case, it is necessary to take out a cap provided in an opening of the filter case and manually draw out the cylindrical filter (filter element) from an inner portion of the filter case. At this time, since the filter is pressed into the filter case, there is a case that it is not easy to take out the filter, so that it is desired to improve an operability at a time of taking out the filter.
The prevent invention has been made taking the facts mentioned above into consideration, and one object of the present invention is to provide a brush roller which prevents slack due to elongation of a web-like member, such as a woven wire cloth wound around a roller main body in a helical manner or the like, and prevents a gap between the web-like members due to torsional force, caused by contact pressure applied to the web-like members, from occurring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a photosensitive material processing apparatus which prevents a contact portion of a boundary portion of the web-like member with the photosensitive material from appearing as a surface irregularity at a time of brushing the photosensitive material, such as a PS printing plate or the like, with the brush roller, which is formed by winding the web-like member such as the woven wire cloth or the like around the roller main body in a helical manner.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a mounting structure of a pair of rollers which can apply a desired nip force to a portion between the pair of rollers and enables easy attachment and detachment of the pair of rollers to and from a side plate or the like.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a spray pipe which can be easily maintained when a pair of spray pipes are provided at both sides of a transferring path of the photosensitive material such as the PS printing plate or the like.
Further, yet another object of the present invention is to provide a filter case which enables easy attachment and detachment of a filter.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a brush roller which has a rotational axis and is rotatable around the rotational axis for brushing a surface of a photosensitive material, the brush roller including: a cylindrical roller main body; a web-like member for brushing which is wound around an outer peripheral surface of the roller main body in a helical manner; a holding member provided at one end portion in an axial direction of the roller main body, which holding member holds one end portion of the web-like member and is rotatable with respect to the roller main body while holding the one end portion of the web-like member; and an urging element which urges the holding member to rotate to a side of a winding direction of the web-like member for reducing slack of the web-like member.
In accordance with the present invention, there is also provided a photosensitive material processing apparatus having a transferring path of a photosensitive material and a plurality of brush rollers each including a roller main body and a web-like member for brushing the photosensitive material, the web-like member being wound around an outer peripheral surface of the roller main body in a helical manner and the brush roller potentially forming a track pattern on the photosensitive material at a portion of the photosensitive material that is contacted by a portion of the brush roller corresponding to a boundary portion of the web-like member, wherein at least two of the brush rollers are disposed along the transferring path at one side of the transferring path, and the at least two brush rollers are provided such that a track pattern of one brush roller of the at least two brush rollers is different from a track pattern of another brush roller of the at least two brush rollers.
In accordance with the present invention, there is further provided a photosensitive material processing apparatus which performs a brushing treatment of a surface of a photosensitive material with a brush roller formed by helically winding and fixing a web-like member around an outer peripheral surface of a roller main body, said brush roller potentially forming a track pattern on said photosensitive material at a portion of said photosensitive material that is contacted by a portion of said brush roller corresponding to a boundary portion of said web-like member, wherein at least two of said brush roller are disposed along a transferring path of said photosensitive material, at one surface side of said transferring path, such that an angle of inclination of said track pattern of one of said at least two brush rollers with respect to a transferring direction of said photosensitive material is substantially the same as an angle of inclination of said track pattern of another of said at least two brush rollers with respect to said photosensitive material transferring direction, and overlapping of said track patterns is preventable by alteration of at least one of a rotational speed of said one brush roller relative to said other brush roller, a photosensitive material transferring speed, a distance between said one brush roller and said other brush roller along said transferring path, and a position with respect to said photosensitive material of an axial direction end portion of said boundary portion of said web-like member of said one brush roller relative to a position with respect to said photosensitive material of an axial direction end portion of said boundary portion of said web-like member of said other brush roller.
In accordance with the present invention, there is still further provided a roller pair mounting structure which provides gripping force for gripping a photosensitive material at a portion thereof disposed between a pair of rollers and holds the pair of rollers at a predetermined position of a side plate, the structure including: a first bearing which supports one of the rollers; a second bearing which supports another of the rollers; a base portion detachably mounted at a predetermined position of the side plate; a first bearing receiving portion provided at the base portion, which first bearing receiving portion receives the first bearing and holds the first bearing at a predetermined position; a second bearing receiving portion provided at the base portion, which second bearing receiving portion receives the second bearing such that the second bearing is movable toward and apart from the first bearing; a restricting member disposed at a side of the second bearing opposite to a side thereof at which the first bearing is disposed, which restricting member restricts movement of the second bearing apart from the first bearing and prevents removal of the second bearing from the second bearing receiving portion; and an urging and holding element provided at the restricting member, which urging and holding element provides a predetermined gripping force between the pair of rollers by urging the second bearing toward the first bearing.
In accordance with the present invention, there is yet further provided a spray pipe provided in a photosensitive material processing apparatus which processes a photosensitive material, which is transferred within the processing apparatus, with a processing liquid, the spray pipe discharging the processing liquid toward a surface of the photosensitive material, and the spray pipe including: a pair of pipes, each pipe of the pair of pipes being closed at one end side in a longitudinal direction thereof and having at least one through hole formed at an outer peripheral portion thereof, the through hole being capable of discharging the processing liquid; a holding member which mechanically connects respective the one end sides of the pair of pipes and holds the one end sides with a predetermined separation therebetween; a connecting holder which has a hollow inner portion which is fluid-communicated with the pair of pipes, and mechanically connects respective other end sides in the longitudinal directions of the pair of pipes and holds the other end sides with a predetermined separation therebetween; and a connecting element which has a connecting port communicated with the hollow inner portion of the connecting holder, the connecting port being detachably connected to a processing liquid supply pipe for supplying the processing liquid to the pair of pipes.
In accordance with the present invention, there is still further provided a filter case including: a substantially cylindrical outer case provided with an introduction pipe and a delivery pipe, and having an opening; a cap sealingly attached to the opening of the outer case; an inner tube provided at the cap and received in the outer case when the cap is attached thereto, through which inner tube a processing solution fed from the introduction pipe passes toward the delivery pipe; a filter element having a frame body which is formed in a substantially cylindrical shape and is capable of being received within the outer case, which frame body receives the inner tube when the inner tube is received in the outer case, and having a filter provided at a surface of the frame body, through which filter the processing solution flowing toward the delivery pipe passes when the inner tube is inserted into the frame body; a pawl portion provided at one of the frame body and the inner tube and protruding in a radial direction; and a hole portion provided at another of the frame body and the inner tube, which hole portion is entered by the pawl portion when the inner tube is inserted into the frame body, the filter element being held by an engagement operation of the hole portion and the pawl portion.